Un loco intercambio Tu por mí, yo por ti
by Viva-OurResistance
Summary: Sasuke se va de Konoha, Craig es alumno de intercambio, ¿Qué sucederá cuando se den cuenta de que ambos tomaron el rumbo equivocado y terminan llegando al lugar natal del otro?- Pasen y lean, están en su derecho!
1. Chapter 1

**Holaa! He retornado, pero esta vez con algo amm… ¿crack?, ¿bizarro?, lo que sea, espero y disfruten de esto que salió después de haber cenado mucho anoche :D**

* * *

><p>Era de madrugada, Sakura Haruno trataba de detener al menor de los Uchiha para que no se marchara de la aldea, pues como todos sabemos, Sakura estaba enamorada de Sasuke, además de ser parte del equipo 7, también era un amigo y colega de todos los habitantes. Ella se encontraba dándole razones a Sasuke para que no cometiese un error, pero éste ni se inmutaba, hasta que se giró a ella, con una sonrisa le dijo<p>

-no has cambiado nada…. Sigues siendo fastidiosa- le dijo sin importarle todas las cosas alentadoras que le había mencionado Sakura anteriormente, le dio la espala y siguió caminando

-no me dejes!... si te vas, voy a gritar, y…!- en ese instante, el chico se colocó tras ella, lo último que escucho de su boca fue…

-Sakura… gracias por todo…- seguidamente, Sasuke le desmayó. Al estar alejado de su punto de encuentro con sakura, una voz le llamó

-estábamos espetándote, Sasuke- le dijo aquella persona de 2 cabezas

-y a qué se debe el cambio de actitud?- preguntó en un tono molesto y serio

-estaba decidido, que desde el momento en que abandonaras la aldea, te convertirías en nuestro nuevo líder, por favor, disculpa la agresividad demostrada anteriormente- dijo inclinándose junto sus compañeros

-hm…- siguió caminando- cómo si eso me importara…- los subordinados se colocaron en pie una vez que Sasuke pasó entre ellos- vámonos… este es el comienzo!

.:.:.

-¡No es cierto, debes estar jugando!- dijo gritando el rubio, provocando que Shikamaru se frotara el oído

-¿acabas de despertar y ya haces tanto escándalo?_"¿por qué me habrá pedido que lo incluyera a él?"_

_-"Sasuke… eres un tarado!" _dame un minuto, iré a vestirme!- dijo entrando a su casa como alma que lleva el diablo. Minutos después, Shikamaru y Naruto salieron corriendo- y… además de mí ¿piensas incluir algún otro chico súper fantástico?

-a unos cuantos…

.:.:.

-seguro de que vamos en la dirección correcta?- pregunto ya un tanto fastidiado Sasuke al ver que aún no llegaban a ningún lado

-seguro!...eso creo

-te dije que no confiáramos en el gordinflón, Sakon- dijo molesta la chica- ahora tendremos problemas con Orochimaru-sama. Gracias por nada, gordo imbécil

-deja ese lenguaje soez, Tayuya

-tú cállate, no estaríamos en este lío si no fuese por ti

-oigan, no es momento de discutir

- también deberías callarte, no haces más que tejer telarañas como abuela, eres igual de imbécil que Jiroubou

-¡¿…a-abuela?!, tú tocas la flauta desentonadamente!

-qué?!

-oigan!- les llamó el de pelo blanco al ver que Sasuke sólo se alejaba sin decirles nada

-S-Sasuke-kun!

-si lo único que harán es pelear… les deseo suerte. Buscaré a Orochimaru yo solo

-o-oye, no te puedes ir así, Orochimaru-sama se molestará!

-ese es problema suyo, no quiero oírlos discutir estúpidamente, ya tuve suficiente con oír a Naruto y Sakura durante tantos años

-Sasuke-kun, por favor, espera! Son órdenes de Orochimaru-sama

-¿no me oyeron acaso? Lo buscaré yo solo, hagan lo que les dé la gana, no quiero que me sigan- dijo antes de perderse entre la arboleda del bosque fuera de la aldea

* * *

><p>-cómo?!- dijo sorprendido un moreno<p>

-serás alumno de intercambio?- preguntó el castaño

-sí… pero no es la gran cosa- dijo el azabache restándole interés

-pensé que los intercambios eran solo para los mejores alumnos

-debe haber un error, quizás a quién mencionaron fue a Kyle, escuchaste mal, ¿no es así?

-no, la directora lo dijo claramente, _"fuiste elegido para alumno de intercambio"_

-debió haber sido un error, o quizás fue cosa de una rifa

-¿¡cómo que sacaste el promedio más alto, Tucker?!- preguntó molesta Wendy acercándose a la mesa de los chicos

-¿por qué no vas y se lo cuentas a medio mundo?

-¿el mejor promedio?, vaya

-explícate, Caig!, dime, ¿a quién le copiaste el examen, a Kyle o a mí?!

-si hubiese copiado a alguno de ustedes dos, no hubiera sacado un promedio más alto que ustedes

-me cuesta admitirlo, pero tiene razón

-Craig, eres un chico listo, ¿por qué nunca lo demuestras?!- preguntó optimista Clyde

-porque no me gusta que me estén elogiando estúpidamente, me gusta más mostrarme tal cual soy

-frío, estúpido y peor alumno?

-prefiero llamarlo, "_estilo Tucker"_

-esto no puede ser!- gritó molesta la chica

-tranquilízate, Wendy, si tanto te importa ese estúpido intercambio, ¿por qué no lo tomas tú?- preguntó ya algo fastidiado el azabache

-ha-hablas en serio?!- contestó un poco más contenta y con un brillo en los ojos

-sí, tómalo, en verdad no me interesa

-gracias, Craig!- dijo besando su mejilla

-de nada- dijo colocándose en pie- es más, ¿por qué no vamos ahora mismo con la directora para solicitar tu cambio al mío?

-sí!- dijo contenta

-es más, acompáñanos Kyle, quizás a uno de ustedes 2 les den el cambio

-d-de verdad?

-sí

-gracias, Craig!- gritó emocionado, y los tres salieron de la cafetería con destino a la dirección

-¿crees que sí les den el cambio, Stan?

-supongo, Wendy y Kyle son muy buenos alumnos

.:.:.

-¿qué?!- gritaron los 3 alumnos al unísono

-lo siento chicos, pero lamento no poder darles el cambio

-pero… pero…

-Craig Tucker fue el mejor alumno de la escuela, técnicamente él tiene que ir

-pero Kyle y yo somos igual de listos que él o más!

-es verdad!

-lo siento, pero por esta vez la única manera de que el intercambio no sea de Craig sería mandarlos a ustedes dos juntos, pero sólo solicitamos el intercambio de un estudiante

-directora Victoria, de seguro o Wendy o yo tenemos el promedio más alto que Craig

-Kyle, tu promedio fue de 8.90, y el de Wendy fue el mismo, mientras que el de Craig fue del 100%

.¡¿c-cien por ciento?!

-así es

-directora, si yo eligiera a uno de ellos 2 ¿no cabría la posibilidad de…?

-no, lo siento mucho. Craig, dime, ¿por qué no quieres ir? ¿en qué te molesta?

-…- el chico miró cabizbajo- no… en nada… es sólo que…

-…qué?...

-nada…- fue lo único que dijo antes de salir seguido por los otros 2

-pero, Craig!- el chico salió sin decir nada más

-Craig!... Craig!- llamó la chica- ¿Qué sucede?

-nada

-¿a dónde vas?

-¿no es obvio? A empacar para el estúpido intercambio

-¿qué?!, pensé que no lo querías tomar

-es verdad, no _quería_- dicho esto, regresó con la directora- Directora Victoria

-¿sí? ¿qué ocurre, Craig?

-¿cuándo me voy y a dónde?

-hoy mismo a Washington a las 6:00, tus padres ya han sido informados

-¿mis padres lo sabían ya?

-sí

-… está bien, me iré ahora para alcanzar mi vuelo

-claro, ve…-Al llegar a su casa, los padres del chico se encontraban esperándole, para obviamente felicitarlo

-felicidades, Craig!- dijo su madre abrazándolo

-estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo

-gracias- dijo en tono serio y nada especial

-sabía que serías bueno algún día

-gracias, mamá

-ahora ve arriba y empaca todo lo que necesites

-sí, papá- el chico subió y en cuanto estuvo arriba lanzó un vaso con agua que llevaba contra la pared- ¿por qué cojones son así?..._"desde el principio… siempre han sido así…"_

_**Flash Back**_

_Craig: 8 años, Ruby: 3_

_-mamá, escucha!- dijo el niño tomando su flauta y tocando algo desafinado una pieza de identificable melodía_

_-qué lindo cielo- respondió la mujer sin dejar de tejer_

_-mami- llamó la menor, quién se acercó a un piano de juguete y comenzó a tocar el himno alegría a la perfección, captando por completo la atención de ambos padres_

_-Ruby, eres una niña prodigio!- felicitó el señor_

_-sí, felicidades, Ruby- dijo el menor algo molesto susurrando para sí_

_Craig: 10 años, Ruby: 5_

_-oh, felicidades, Ruby, eres muy buena pintando- dijo la progenitora de la niña al ver una representación de un arte abstracto- que buen dibujo_

_-gracias, mami!_

_-Craig… el tuyo….está bonito- mencionó sonriendo falsamente al ver una casita con monitos de palito y un solecito _

_-hm- dijo desviando su mirada a otra dirección_

_Craig: 13 años, Ruby: 8 _

_-Ruby, estas notas son excelentes- felicitó su madre al ver sólo dieses en la boleta de su hija_

_-gracias, mamá!_

_-Craig… las tuyas… dejan mucho que desear- dijo al ver sólo seises y uno que otro 5, el niño solo se marchó a su cuarto_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

"_-siempre, siempre, siempre. Toda la vida pusieron a Ruby ante todo, incluso ante mí, ahora que recibí esta estúpida solicitud solo me felicitaron una vez… puta madre, como los odio… lo mejor será empacar ahora e irme a la mierda, mientras más lejos esté de ellos, mejor estaré"-_ terminó de empacar sus cosas y al abrir la puerta estaba su hermana parada en el pasillo observándole y con una sonrisa hipócrita en la cara

-así que al fin me ganas en algo, Craigie

-jódete enana, tengo que irme

-bueno… te deseo suerte, vaya que la necesitarás… pero una cosa si te digo, Craig. Nunca llegarás a ser como yo… desde pequeña he sido más lista que tú, ¿crees que por haber ganado eso del intercambio te vuelve mejor que yo?...ja ja… en fin, se vale soñar- dicho esto entró a su pieza

-hm… perra- dicho esto, partió al aeropuerto

Al estar esperando, divisó el boleto que le indicaran comprar. 23 de Junio, en punto de las 18:00 horas, vuelo 67 con destino a…

-Craig!- llamó un castaño acercándose junto con el resto de sus amigos

-¿chicos? ¿qué hacen aquí?

-hemos venido a despedirte- dijo Kyle esbozando una sonrisa

-¿tú también? Imaginé que estarías molesto por que me dieron este intercambio a mí y no a ti

-para nada… bueno, debo admitir que al principio si me molesté, pero ahora me siento feliz por ti

-bueno… gracias

-_Pasajeros del vuelo 67, favor de abordad el avión, pasajeros del vuelo 67 con destino a…_

-bueno, ese es mi vuelo, tengo que irme…

-adiós, amigo

-te vamos a extrañar!- dijo Kenny abrazando a Craig por la cintura

-Kenny, tienes 5 segundos para soltarme

-o-ok…

-nos vemos dentro de unos meses

-adiós…- el azabache les hizo su típica seña con el dedo corazón para después abordar su vuelo

-lo voy a extrañar

-igual yo…

* * *

><p>-maldición, no está por ningún lado<p>

-Sasuke-kun!

-cállate imbécil, ¿no recuerdas que los ineptos de la hoja lo buscan también?

-rayos… buscar a Sasuke-kun a mitad de la noche no es nada fácil como parece

-nada de esto hubiera pasado si no nos hubieras perdido!

-ahora resulta que es mi culpa, no?!

-nadie más que tú nos estaba guiando a la guarida ¿quién demonios olvida el lugar dónde ha vivido ya muchos años?!

-ya ustedes dos, dejen de pelear y mejor busquemos a Sasuke-kun

-como sea, tenemos que llevarle un cuerpo a Orochimaru-sama

-¿pero cuál? Él desea a Sasuke-kun más que a cualquier otro

-busquemos otro que sea idéntico a Sasuke-kun, después de todo, supongo que él sabrá el camino gracias a la marca de maldición, mientras tanto, tendremos que distraer a los de la hoja, haciéndoles pensar que llevamos a Sasuke-kun con nosotros

-hasta que piensas en algo más que comer, Jiroubou, bien, hagámoslo!- separándose, los 4 subordinados de Orochimaru desaparecieron en busca de un doble de Sasuke

.:.:.:.

.:.:.

-muy bien, hay que irnos- dijo Shikamaru

-esperen!- gritó una voz femenina, haciendo que los 5 ninjas voltearan

-¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Naruto al ver a Sakura con una mirada triste y seria

-Lady Hokage me contó todo… lo siento, Sakura, no puedo llevarte en esta misión, sé que lo intentaste, pero ni siquiera tú lograste convencer a Sasuke, ahora nuestra única opción es encontrarlo y obligarlo a volver a la aldea, lo siento, pero no puedes hacer nada más por él

-eso significa, que Sasuke te rechazó, sakura?!- tras estas palabras, lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos verdes de Sakura

-_"Sakura..."_

-Naruto… te pediré algo por única vez en la vida... tráelo a casa… por favor trae a mi Sasuke de regreso… yo hice lo que pude, lo intenté pero no pude evitar que dejara la aldea… en este punto, solo hay una persona que puede detenerlo… solo alguien puede salvarlo, Naruto, está en tus manos…

-que impresionante Sakura, realmente te preocupa mucho Sasuke… ya veo, por lo visto te causa mucho dolor, se ve que… estás sufriendo demasiado

-…Naruto… muchas gracias- el rubio levantó su dedo pulgar y sonriendo le dijo

-no te preocupes por nada, yo traeré a Sasuke de vuelta, te lo juro por mi vida, Sakura!

_-"más que nadie, tú siempre me entendiste… siempre estuviste ahí, cuando necesité ayuda… Naruto…"_

-woow, tranquilo Naruto, que fuertes declaraciones, ¿estás seguro que puedes prometerle eso?- preguntó Kiba

-claro! Cuando yo doy mi palabra puedes contar con eso, ese es mi camino ninja! Bueno, vámonos ¿Qué estamos esperando? Tenemos que irnos!

-a ver señores, esta interrupción nos retrasó mucho, tenemos que irnos

-sí!- dicho esto, los 5 chicos emprendieron su camino

-¿viste como puso el pulgar arriba cuando dijo que lo traería? Eso significa que lo hará, estoy seguro, a Naruto le irá muy bien- Sakura aún con ojos cristalizados miró a Rock Lee, quién en seguida esbozó una sonrisa segura y levantó su dedo pulgar

.:.:.:.

.:.:.

-Asegúrense todos de que no haya nadie cerca, recuerden que no solo peleamos contra enemigos de la hoja, sino con subordinados de Orochimaru

-sí

-tengan total cuidado

-claro, descuida amigo, tenemos la situación bajo control, ¿verdad, Akamaru?- el cachorro respondió con su habitual ladrido

-deben estar algo cerca, después de todo no hace más de un día que Sasuke desapareció

-bien

-_"Sasuke… ya voy amigo"_

* * *

><p>-<em>"aquí dice vuelo 67 con destino a Japón… ¿Qué mierda pasa? Se supone que iría a Washington… debe ser un error de la directora pues el boleto lo tenían listo para mí" <em>disculpe señorita- llamó el chico a la azafata

-sí?

-¿este vuelo estaba destinado a Washington, no?

-no, el vuelo 67 va específicamente a Japón, ¿hay algún problema?

-_"a Japón, eh?... bueno, supongo que puedo turistear por ahí un poco"_ no, gracias

-disfrute su vuelo señor- dijo sonriente para luego retirarse

Al llegar, Craig salió del aeropuerto, al caminar un poco por las afueras de Japón, notó una carreta tirada por dos bueyes con adornos de oro, un hombre que se encontraba dentro de esa carreta le miró de arriba abajo, le sonrió y lo invitó a que se subiera. Craig, dejándose guiar por su curiosidad, subió. La carreta emprendió un largo viaje, esa misma tarde, llegaron a una aldea, Craig agradeciendo al señor, decidió bajar en esa aldea. Una vez en esta comenzó a caminar mirando a todos los habitantes de Konoha, accidentalmente calló sobre un charco de lodo, ensuciándose por completo

-mierda…- miró a su derecha, descubrió una casa, pensó que sería buena idea pedir un poco de ropa prestada en lo que encontraba un lugar para instalarse, pues por nada del mundo se atrevería a cambiarse en la calle. Así que caminó hasta la casa, después de tocar varias veces y no recibir respuesta alguna, tomo por mejor opción ignorar su educación, y entrar sin pedir permiso. Estaba completamente sola- esto… hola! Mi nombre es Craig Tucker y bueno… manché mi ropa al caer en un charco, quisiera un poco de ropa prestada… hola?...- al no recibir respuesta nuevamente, decidió tomarla. Una camisa azul marino con cuello alto y un símbolo en la espalda- con que este tipo es fan de pokemon… ¿qué más hay?- hurgando en los cajones de abajo encontró un pantalón corto blanco- lindo modelo… a ver…- al revisar un el buró al lado de la cama descubrió un par de Kunais- eh?... este tipo es un… asesino?...- miró sobre otro mueble dónde sobre éste había una fotografía de 4 personas 3 niños, al parecer de 12 años y otro hombre con ellos- es posible que un niño de 12, 13 años sea un asesino?... como sea, lo único que necesitaba era ropa. Bien, me voy- dicho esto se colocó en pie y caminó hacia la salida. Encontró un par de zapatos extraños, pero en fin, sentía calor y tranquilamente se los colocó, enseguida salió de aquella casa

Cuando Craig salió de la casa caminó recorriendo un poco la aldea notó como casi todo el mundo lo miraba raro, él siguió su camino tratando de ignorar a aquellas miradas confundidas. Hasta que a lo lejos, una rubia notó su presencia y se quedó con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro

-n-no puede ser…- la Kunoichi corrió hasta la oficina de Tsunade-sama- Tsunade-sama! Tsunada-sama!

-¿sucede algo, Ino?

-sí… es Sasuke-Kun

-¿Qué sucede? ¿lo encontraron?

-no… él….él volvió

-imposible… Shuzune!

-sí!

.:.:.:.

.:.:.

-estamos casi cerca, recuerden la formación para sorprender a los maleantes de Orochimaru- advirtió Shikamaru sin dejar de saltar entre los árboles

-sí!

-oigan, ustedes!

-¿un oficial de la fuerza especial anbu- dijo Naruto, provocando que los demás ninjas se detuvieran

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tsunade-sama me ha mandado hasta aquí para informarles algo

-¿bueno y de que se trata?

-date prisa, los lame botas de Orochimaru escapan con Sasuke, les perderemos el rastro si nos retrasan más!

-Naruto!- regañó Shikamaru, el mencionado infló lo cachetes a modo de puchero

-es por esa razón… Sasuke Uchiha… él regresó a la aldea esta tarde

-¿qué?!- dijeron los 5 al unísono

.:.:.:.

.:.:.

-oye, no, suéltame!... carajo, ¿quién eres? ¿Qué quieren de mí?

-así que regresaste- dijo Tsunade aun dándole la espalda

-es la primera vez que vengo por aquí

-Orochimaru debió haber borrado su memoria- dijo Shizune revisando al muchacho

-¿qué? ¿Quién es ese?

-abuela Tsunade, ¿es verdad lo que nos dijo el cazador anbu?! ¿Sasuke, volvió?!- preguntó Naruto al paso en que entraba a la oficina de Tsunade junto a los otros 4 ninjas. Una vez dentro, notó a un chico amarrado en el suelo con la misma vestimenta que su amigo- Sasuke…- Craig al oír al rubio, volteó su mirada para verle mejor

-abuela Tsunade… este… este chico no es Sasuke

-¿a qué te refieres con que no es Sasuke?

-mírelo bien! Este chico no tiene el cabello como el verdadero Sasuke!

-¿qué?- Akamaru se acercó a Craig, al olerlo un poco, comenzó a gruñir

-sí, es verdad, no es Sasuke, Akamaru reconoce su olor

-no puede ser, me está diciendo que otro chico que se parece un poco a Sasuke confundió a uno de los legendarios sannin?!

-lo siento, Naruto, pero no tuve tiempo de convivir mucho con el Uchiha! Solo recuerdo la vestimenta que portaba antes de dejar la aldea

-hay no puede ser!

-entonces… ¿de dónde eres tú, chico?- preguntó interesado Kiba

-y cómo te llamas

-me llamo Craig Tucker, de South Park, Colorado

-ya veo… bien, Craig Tucker, ¿qué haces aquí?

-y por qué tienes puesta la ropa de Sasuke?!

-Naruto!- gritó la Hokage dándole un golpe al rubio en la cabeza

-¿qué?... ah, así que este es el origen de la confusión… Bien, lo que pasa es que al llegar tropecé y caí sobre un charco, ensuciando toda mi ropa, y pedí esta prestada

-bien, entonces sí este no es Sasuke, quiere decir que…

-ay, no!, ya perdimos el camino con los lame botas de Orochimaru! Tenemos que volver!

-ya están demasiado lejos, lo mejor será esperar y mañana comenzaremos con la persecución de nuevo

-¿de qué hablas?!

-irán mañana. Por ahora, Naruto, te encargarás de escoltar a este chico a una posada dónde pueda pasar la noche

-pero, pero!

-no rezongues o te juro que en vez de ir tú, será Shino quién acompañé a Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru y Choji

-hmmmm… está bien… vámonos de una vez, chico

-con mucho gusto te seguiría, rubio idiota, si no fuese que sigo atado

-¿a quién has llamado rubio idiota?!- dijo molesto a punto de golpearlo

-Naruto!

-…. Está bien…- con un Kunai, Naruto rompió la cuerda que ataba a Craig-_ "es igual de molesto que Sasuke"-_ al estar libre, Craig siguió a Naruto sin reclamar ni nada. Al estar caminando, a Naruto le invadió la curiosidad por saber más de ese desconocido-y bien… ¿qué haces aquí?

-te interesa después de haber interrumpido la pregunta de esa señora?

-pues, sí, eres nuevo, nunca se sabe si se trata de un enemigo

-bueno, para tu información, güerito, he venido aquí como turista, ni creas que me interesa destruir tu país, estado o municipio, sea lo que sea este lugar

-¡Ah!, para tu información, señor molesto, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y en segunda no estás en otro lugar más que en la gran aldea escondida entre las hojas!

-tsk- chasqueó su lengua—lo que sea, solo estaré aquí unos meses, después me largaré

-ah, por cierto, ¿dónde queda eso de South Park?

_-_es un pueblo montañés dónde hace mucho frío

-ya veo… bueno, ya llegamos. Dime, si te interesa conocer la aldea, avísame, te puedo dar un tour especial, de veras!

-está bien…- dijo dándole la espalda dispuesto a entrar

-"_ni siquiera un gracias… sangrón!"-_ pensó antes de retirarse

-…Naruto!- llamó el azabache, Naruto volteó, Craig sin cambiar su expresión seria le dijo- gracias- le sonrió y segundos después se retiró

-_"¿dónde estás, Sasuke?"_

.:.:.:.

.:.:.

_-"maldición!"-_ pensó Sasuke-_ "¿cuánto más falta para llegar con Orochimaru?... lo peor de todo es que comienza a hacer frío, ¿por qué demonios haría frío en un lugar donde habitan las serpientes?"-_ siguió pensando saltando entre los árboles, hasta que llegó a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo. A la entrada de este había un letrero con su respectivo nombre-_ South… Park? ¿dónde rayos llegué a parar?..._

* * *

><p><strong>Espero y se hayan entretenido y <strong>

**reído bastante, bonito día, tarde o noche! :D**


	2. Cerca tuyo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus verdaderos creadores**

**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**South Park: Trey Parker y Matt Stone**

**¡Disfrutad!**

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Craig se levantó sin muchos ánimos, se encaminó hacia el baño, después de lavarse la cara, se vistió con gran pereza que apenas podía moverse, cabe mencionar que tuvo que usar la misma ropa que el día anterior, pues como mencioné, Craig era muy perezoso que ni su ropa lavó, ¿su equipaje? De nuevo eso involucra su pereza, ni siquiera había desempacado aún. Por último, se dirigió a la ventana para "admirar" a su aburrido pueblo montañés, aunque al asomarse no miró lo que esperaba<p>

-¿dónde carajos estoy?...

_**Mnini Flash Back**_

_-¡no estás en otro lugar más que en la gran aldea escondida entre las hojas!_

_**Fin Mini Flash Back**_

-ah…. Ese lugar, pfff que tontería… -un gruñido sonó en el estómago del azabache- tengo hambre… me pregunto que venderán por aquí- tranquilamente caminó por la aldea buscando un restaurante, hasta que a lo lejos divisó a Naruto, al parecer discutiendo con Shino. Restándole importancia, Craig se acercó a esos dos chicos

-¿cómo que irás tú en mi lugar?!

-la Hokage dijo que iremos Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji y yo, y que tú te encargarás del chico nuevo

-eso no es justo! Sasuke es de mi equipo por lo tanto yo soy el que debe ir a buscarlo!

-son órdenes de la Hokage

-buenos días- saludó Craig con su mismo tono serio

-hm, buenos días

-parece que tu misión comienza ahora- dijo Shino refiriéndose al trabajo de Naruto al encargarse de la supervisión de Craig

-no tienes idea de lo mucho que me estresas, Shino

-lo dejo todo en tus manos- dicho esto, Shino se retiró

-nadie de aquí sabe apreciar mis habilidades- murmuraba Naruto para sí

-oye, ¿estás bien?

-no, no estoy bien, ahora no podré buscar a mi amigo y todo por hacerte de niñera!

-de niñera?! Yo no te pedí que cuidaras de mí, fue esa señora quién te lo pidió, si fuera por mí, podrías largarte ahora mismo!

-a sí?!

-sí!- ambos chicos se vieron con fuerte rivalidad, dispuestos a comenzar a pelear, hasta que Naruto y Craig sintieron de nuevo un gruñido en el estómago que fue audible para ambos

-oye, chico ¿te parece si vamos a comer algo antes?...

-….

**.:.:.:.**

**.:.:.**

-Naruto, buenos días- saludó el dueño de Ichiraku

-hola señor!

-¿quién es tu amigo?

-él es…

-no somos amigos- se apresuró a decir el azabache al paso que se sentaba sobre uno de los banquillos del local

_-"qué frío"_- pensó Naruto

-entonces, si no es tu amigo ¿quién es él?

-él es Craig Tucker, proviene de la nieve

-oh, un extranjero

-así es, denos por favor 2 órdenes de Ramen con puerco!

-en seguida

-¿Ramen?- preguntó extrañado

-sí, te encantará, ya lo verás

-aquí tienes, dos órdenes de Ramen, buen provecho

-gracias!

-con que este es el Ramen

-te encantará, nadie quién haya probado el Ramen de Ichiraku puede dejar de comerlo, de veras!

-bueno… si tú lo dices…- separó sus palillos y tomando unos fideos comenzó a comer

-y?... ¿Qué te pareció, eh? Dime, dime

-….-tras sorber el último fideo, comió rápidamente, aún más que Naruto hasta terminarse su plato por completo- está… rico

_-"Alguien que se termina su plato más rápido que yo no dice solamente que está rico… dio miedo"_

-quiero otro

-eh?

-quiero otro

-oh… sí, claro, señor, otra orden de Ramen con puerco

-en seguida- después de comer uno tazones, Naruto y Craig comenzaron a caminar por la aldea

-te dije que estaría muy bueno

-de hecho, fue lo mejor que he comido- Naruto le sonrió sinceramente provocándole un sonrojo al azabache- y… dime

-hu?

-¿quién es ese amigo tuyo que están buscando? Sake, nake…

-oh, Sasuke… él es… un gran amigo mío, podría decirte que lo considero totalmente como a un hermano

-suena mucha cercanía para dos amigos

-verás… desde siempre he estado solo… nunca tuve el placer de conocer a mis padres o a algún hermano, Sasuke me hizo saber cómo se siente tener un vínculo familiar

-¿por qué?

-él también quedó huérfano desde muy pequeño, no sé toda su historia, pero al parecer su hermano mayor fue el responsable de la muerte de su clan

-ya veo… ¿y a dónde se fue?

-no sabemos su localización exacta, pero él me confesó que iría con Orochimaru en busca del poder

-qué raro

-Sasuke es importante para mí, es mi mejor amigo…- ambos se quedaron callados, Craig sonrió de lado y dijo a Naruto

-hablando de esa forma de él… dudo que Sasuke solo sea "tu amigo"

-q-qué quieres decir?!- preguntó nervioso

-¿se han besado?

-qué?!

-¿cuántas veces?

-d-dos pero fue por…

-¿hubo lengua?

-¿qué?!

-que si hubo lengua

-por qué preguntas eso?!

-por curiosidad, anda, sé un buen chico y responde

-…. En el segundo…. ¡Pero fue un accidente, de veras!

-vaya

-n-no me juzgues, tú preguntaste después de todo!

-lo sé… en fin, espero y encuentren a tu nov…amigo

-gracias…

-bien, ahora, ¿Qué otros lugares hay por aquí?

-pues… hay buenos restaurantes, ¡ah! ¡las aguas termales!

-¿aguas termales?

-sí

-suena relajante

-pues vayamos!- dicho esto, ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar con dirección a las aguas termales

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>Orochimaru, ¿dónde demonios estás?- al caminar y mirar a otra dirección y no al frente provocó que el Uchiha se tropezara con un chico de al parecer 14 años, de cabellos rubios y algo despeinados, aquel choque provocó que la taza que portaba en manos se le callera sobre la nieve

-¡oh, Dios!- gritó alterado agachándose rápidamente para tomar la taza, misma acción que realizó Sasuke en gesto de amabilidad (aunque no sea muy creíble) Al tomar la taza, ambos se vieron a los ojos. Lo primero que pudo pronunciar el rubio (ahora sonrojado) fue- C-Craig!

-Naruto!- dijo el moreno sorprendido. Pero al mirar mejor el rostro del rubio notó que no era el que él imaginaba- lo siento- dijo ayudando al rubio a ponerse de pie

-n-no importa, ngh… ¿c-cuándo volviste?

-perdón, pero al parecer me confundes con alguien más, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha

-oh, y-ya veo…

-dime, ¿sabes dónde se encuentra la aldea oculta del sonido?

-agh! N-no lo sé… q-queda a 100 kilómetros… no, espera, e-ese es otro pueblo… e-entonces… gha! Nombres de calles, n-no las recuerdo! Mucha presión!- dijo comenzando a tirarse de los cabellos

-o-oye, cálmate!- dijo tomando las muñecas del rubio para controlarlo- _"Dios, este está más loco que Naruto"_ escucha, si no sabes dónde queda, no hay problema, seguiré buscando yo mismo

-e-en serio?

-sí, una vez más, lamento lo de tu café…

-n-no importa, de verdad…- Sasuke estaba a punto de irse, pero fue detenido por el agarre del mismo rubio en su brazo, provocando que el azabache se girara- n-no sé dónde queda e-eso del sonido… p-pero supongo que uno de m-mis amigos sabe

-gracias- dijo con expresión seria y siguiendo al rubio llegaron a casa de Kyle

"_Ding-dong"_

-¿sí? Tweek, Craig. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-é-él no es C-Craig… s-se llama Sasuke Uchiha y e-está perdido, ngh

-y porque no lo llevas a la estación de policía?

-s-sólo necesita direcciones, s-se dirige a la a-aldea escondida entre… e-entre… entre…

-la aldea oculta del sonido- completó el moreno

-s-sí, eso

-pues… entonces no se diga más, pas…

-_kyyyyleee…. Si no vienes me visto-_ gritó una voz desde el interior de la casa

-¿t-tienes compañía?

-Stan, pero solo bromea… adelante- el pelirrojo se movió dándole entrada a Tweek y su acompañante. Al llegar a la sala encontraron a otro azabache acostado sobre el sillón sin abrigo ni camisa

-te esperé mucho, Ky- canturreó. Sasuke sólo se quedó con los ojos abiertos, sorprendido. Stan, al no percibir respuesta, decidió levantarse, al hacerlo, notó como parados ahí se encontraban Tweek temblando nervioso, Kyle molesto con los brazos cruzados y a un chico pelinegro con expresión de shock en el rostro- Craig, Tweek! ¿qué hacen aquí?

-otra vez con Craig…- murmuró ya algo fastidiado Sasuke

-él no es Craig

-¿qué?

-se llama Sasuke Uchiha, y según Tweek, está perdido

-pues que vaya a la estación de policía- decía al paso que se colocaba sus prendas nuevamente

-solo necesita indicaciones, no a su mamá que lo venga a buscar como niño en supermercado

-ya veo… bueno, ¿a dónde vas, amigo?

-a la aldea oculta del sonido

-hmm… no sé dónde queda en realidad

-tu papá no es eso que estudia los lugares?

-sí, pero ahora no está, se fue con mamá a una segunda luna de miel

-ya veo… entonces me imagina que Token ha de saber

-¿cómo estás tan seguro?

-tiene una computadora que sabe que madres tiene, pero sabe localizar lugares, si vamos, podremos sacar las coordenadas de donde se encuentra esa aldea

-es verdad. Bien, vamos, Sasuke

-hay que darnos prisa, de seguro Orochimaru me espera

* * *

><p>-mierda, están calientes!- se quejó el azabache saliendo rápidamente del agua<p>

-¿Qué esperabas? Son aguas termales- Craig le levantó el dedo medio, Naruto infló los cachetes a manera de puchero y se hundió más en el agua, dejando de sus ojos para arriba fuera

-está bien, si dices que están buenas son por algo- de nuevo entró a las aguas, pero esa vez fue más cuidadoso. Al estar dentro dejó salir un suspiro de alivio- es verdad, es relajante

-verdad?- preguntó esbozando una sonrisa, sonrojando nuevamente a Craig

-¿p-podrías dejar de sonreírme así?!- preguntó volteando su cabeza a su izquierda con los ojos cerrados

-¿por qué?... ah! Ya entiendo, no te gusta sonreír, ¿es eso, no?

-no…- dijo aún sonrojado cubriéndose un poco la boca

-entonces?... oh, algo entre los dientes, no es así?- dijo llevándose un dedo a los dientes y comenzando a moverlo, tratando de encontrar algún resto de comida. Al volver la vista al rubio, notó esos movimientos sobre la boca de Naruto, aumentando más su sonrojo- no tengo nada

-¿quieres detenerte de una puta vez?!

-¿por qué?

-mierda!- dijo poniéndose de pie

-¿a dónde vas?- preguntó poniéndose de pie igualmente

-a casa, quiero descansar

-hu?... e-espera, Craig!- dijo saliendo de las aguas y corriendo tras él- espera, tengo que quedarme contigo, son órdenes de la abuela Tsunade!

-puedo volver solo, no siempre tienes que estar junto a mí, no seas una molestia y lárgate!- dijo terminando de vestirse salió de las aguas termales

-espera, Craig!- al ponerse el pantalón, este se atoró y Naruto cayó, dándole más oportunidad a Craig de irse. Cuando por fin logró estar vestido, Naruto salió corriendo a buscar a Craig- ¿dónde demonios se metio? Craig!... Craig!- en un descuido, el rubio chocó con Sakura- S-Sakura, lo siento, no te vi

-descuida… escuché que buscabas a alguien

-sí, a ese chico, Craig ¿no lo viste, Sakura?

-sí, supongo que se dirigía a su casa

-gracias… ammmm… Sakura

-¿sí?

-lamento… mucho no haber podido….

-no te preocupes… de seguro… Sasuke estará bien…- dijo sonriendo cabizbaja

-no pareces muy segura

-estoy… bien…- Naruto pudo ver una lágrima deslizándose sobre la mejilla de Sakura

-no he olvidado mi promesa, traeré a Sasuke de vuelta, de veras!

-pero… el equipo se ha ido

-lo buscaré yo mismo, de seguro ellos ya han derrotado a los sirvientes de Orochimaru, yo me encargaría de cubrirles la espalda

-no te preocupes, de verdad… ahora solo cuida al chico nuevo, por favor

-…está bien, si tú lo dices- el rubios salió corriendo en busca de Craig

-Naruto…

* * *

><p>-te confundes, es 300 kilómetros al oeste<p>

-claro que no, es al sur

-si no saben dónde queda la aldea escondida del sonido está bien, yo me puedo ir solo- dijo Sasuke ya fastidiado

-¿aldea del sonido?- preguntó Cartman

-sí

-oh sí, claro! Está pasando la villa de los pony's a unas 3 cuadras al norte, ahí hay un letrero que dice Disneyland, síguete derecho y llegarás a villa marica, imbécil

-¿qué?!- dijo Sasuke haciendo notorio el Sharingan de sus ojos. Asustando obviamente a todos los presentes

-c-c-cálmate, amigo

-les advierto, ineptos, mi paciencia es muy poca, así que como veo que no me van a ayudar a nada, mejor me iré

-no te puedes ir ahora, hace mucho frío y además se pone muy oscuro- sugirió Kyle

-vaya, Hippie, parece que tu novio le menea el culo al nuevo

-cállate, gordo pendejo!- le silenció molesto el pelirrojo

-Kyle tiene razón, es muy peligroso andar por el bosque a tan altas horas de la noche

-no me importa, sé cuidarme solo

-por favor, viejo, últimamente todo es peligroso

-no, gracias

-venga, puedes quedarte con uno de nosotros

-…- Sasuke dejo salir un suspiro- está bien, pero mañana temprano partiré…

-me parece bien, pero con quien te quedarás?

-buscare una posada

-mejor quédate con Tweek- sugirió Token

-sí! Después de todo él fue el que te encontró

-no, gracias de nuevo, buscaré una posada

-e-en serio, n-no hay problema con q-qué te quedes e-en mi casa- Sasuke volvió a suspirar

-¿estás seguro?

-s-sí, no hay problema, ngh

-entonces les deseo suerte maricas, así que jódanse, yo me voy- dicho esto, Cartman salió de la casa de Token

-creo que nosotros también nos vamos- dijo Stan poniéndose en pie junto con Kyle- Tweek, Sasuke, ¿vienen?

-s-sí, nos queda de p-paso, vamos S-Sasuke

-bien…- Stan, Kyle, Tweek y Sasuke salieron de la casa de Token y comenzaron a caminar por las calles

* * *

><p>Craig se encontraba sentado en un muelle, mirando las estrellas y pensando en Tweek. Sonará cursi, pero él y Craig acostumbraban a mirar las estrellas en el lago los fines de semana, se acostumbraron a hacer eso que aunque Tweek no estuviese ahí, Craig se sentaba en cualquier lugar a contemplarlas y a pensar en su pequeño rubio. Se centró tanto en eso que no notó que Naruto había llegado y sentado al lado de él<p>

-Craig…

-aquí me encontraste…

-¿pasa algo?

-no es nada, es solo que extraño a Tweek...

-…

-…oye…- el rubio miró a Craig- ¿alguna vez has pensado en ese tal Sasuke pero… más que como un amigo al que hay que rescatar?

-claro, te digo que él es como un hermano para mí al igual que yo lo soy para él

-no me refería a eso…- dijo encendiendo un cigarrillo

-…- Craig echó su cabeza atrás- sí, solo una vez….- el azabache volvió sus oscuros ojos hacia Naruto, quién había ocultado la cabeza sobre sus brazos

-¿Qué sientes por él realmente?

-la verdad es… que por un tiempo le tuve envidia y odio a Sasuke … pero con el tiempo nos fuimos conociendo y terminamos siendo mejores amigos… con su desaparición… ha hecho que me preocupe más por él, lo que siento es un cariño profundo, que en realidad no entiendo muy bien- al término de estas palabras volvió a hundir su rostro en sus brazos

-….¿recuerdas….- Naruto alzó su cabeza nuevamente-…. Que en la mañana me habías dicho que se besaron 2 veces?

-s-sí…¿y qué con eso?- pregunto con un sonrojo

-pues… dime la verdad… ¿te gustó?

-q-qué?

-que si te gustó… la verdad

-bueno… ambas veces fueron accidentes… aunque la segunda tubo como un segundo más de duración

-eso quiere decir…

-que Sasuke tal vez me gu…

-Naruto!, Naruto!

-Shikamaru! ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿encontraron a Sasuke?

-acerca de eso…

-¿sucedió algo?!

-Sasuke… bueno, él… no iba con los subordinados de Orochimaru

-¿qué? ¡¿Cómo que él no estaba con esos lame botas?!

-cuando los encontramos, Neji les lanzó varias shuriken y kunais, al tratar de esquivarlos dejaron caer el recipiente donde creíamos llevaban a Sasuke, pero cuando cayó descubrimos que no estaba ahí

* * *

><p>-bueno, aquí nos separamos, hasta mañana<p>

-gha! B-buenas noches- Stan tomó la mano de su pelirrojo y salieron. Tal acción provocó de nuevo una expresión de confusión en Sasuke, algo que Tweek notó- su-sucede algo, S-Sasuke?

-e-ellos… bueno, ellos…-dejó salir un suspiro- no, nada

-p-pues hay que irnos, c-comienza a hacer frío

-bien- caminando por las oscuras calles, comenzó a nevar, ambos llevaban una tranquila caminata hasta que una parte congelada hizo que Tweek estuviese a punto de resbalarse- cuidado!- dijo el azabache tomando la mano y la cintura del rubio. Cuando se miraron a los ojos, Sasuke recordó la mirada de Naruto la primera vez que se besaron, mientras que Tweek se acordaba de Craig

**.:.:.:.**

**.:.:.**

-….¡ah!- gritó Craig levantándose del futon

-¡Craig!- fue lo que pudo mencionar el rubio antes de caerse de su cama- ¿Q-Qué te pasa?

-mis sensores indican que mi Tweek está con otro

-no puedo creer que seas celoso

-no es broma, idiota. Tweek está siendo tocado por un bastardo de cabello negro, peinado para atrás, una camisa de cuello alto y pantalón corto blanco

Sasuke

-aahh, ese imbécil!

-o-oye, tranquilo, él es incapaz de tocar a otro chico

-te beso a ti, no?!- ese comentario provocó otro sonrojo en Naruto

-p-pues… ah, olvídalo! Mejor dime dónde está, de ese modo podremos saber en dónde se ocultó

-en dónde más? ¡Pues en South Park!

-South Park… rápido, vístete!

-¿para qué?

-iremos a ese lugar y traeremos a Sasuke de vuelta

-por tu bien, espero y no haya tocado a mí Tweek

-tranquilo, Sasuke es incapaz

Ambos chicos se terminaron de vestir, y corriendo se dirigieron a la oficina de Tsunade, que por suerte seguía despiera. Al informarle sobre la posible localización de Sasuke, se armó el mismo equipo de búsqueda y los 6 ninjas emprendieron su búsqueda a ese lugar nevoso. South Park

* * *

><p><strong>Listo! :D<strong>

**Espero y hayan reído aunque sea un poco**


End file.
